Sunshine Heart
by icenodi
Summary: All they needed was the final push. After HSM3
1. Together Again

Sharpay was extremely bored. Who wouldn't be? She was sitting outside on the stone patio next to the lawn and pool alone reading a magazine waiting for her high school friends to arrive.

"Oh My God Sharpay!" a voice sounded. "What is on your hand!?" Sharpay looked up to see a very jubilant Taylor. Taylor was born in Niger and had serious brains. She went to Yale for goodGabi's sake! She was a bit tall, had ebony hair and sparkling brown eyes. "Taylor!" Sharpay shrieked. She hadn't seen her since her marriage to dumb head basketball player Chad. Chad was from Tahiti and extremely proud about it. He was average height, minus his big brown afro. "Chad!" Sharpay cried once more. Sharpay was a major diva, and an actress with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm serious. What is that on your hand?" Taylor asked after a minute of calming down. "It's a ring. You didn't expect Zeke to wait forever to propose to me?" Zeke was a monster in size. Literally. He has black skin and eyes, plays basketball, and is a professional cook. Taylor squealed so loud that several workers came rushing out to see the 'dilemma'.

"So, how is he?" Taylor asked. "Wonderful! He opened his shop already, which was overcome by people in seconds! Which means he's happy! And why not? I'm marrying him aren't I? Oh! Speak of the devil!" she said as Zeke approached.

After everyone welcomed Zeke, Chad asked, "How's Gabriella? And Troy, and Mia?". Sharpay replied, "Who knows?"

"We do!" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Gabriella running down the hill. Gabriella was even smarter than Taylor and was Hispanic. She had light brown skin, dark brown hair, and big chocolate eyes. "Gabi!" another voice said. "Don't run down that hill! You could trip!" Troy's voice cried out. Troy was also a basketball player, but also an actor. He was unusually pale, with honey eyes. Gabriella turned around and stuck her tongue out at the arriving figures. "It's not like I need to worry about a baby or anything! Oh! Sorry Mia!" Mia was their daughter, who was two, had her dad's eyes and hair, and everything else was her mom's.

A chorus of "hey" 's and "what's up" 's went around. "Aw!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Mia's dancing!" and more "aw" 's and "how cute!" 's went around.

"So Sharpay, you're engaged! How's it feel?" Troy asked. "Great! Wonderful! Li-" Sharpay was cut off with a sarcastic Taylor, " We all know genius! The only ones left are Ryan ad Kelsi!"

"Someone talking about us?" A low voice teased. "Onke Wyan!" tiny Mia cried. "Hey Mia!" a different voice said. "Aun Kewsi!" A petite brunette composer ran in scooping up the tiny girl. Kelsi turned to the others with an excited, "hey!" and went back to playing with Mia. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Kelsi simply adored Mia. They always played together.


	2. Fooling Around

Ryan went on and on about what they should do. During that time Kelsi composed a little plan. A simply devious plan.

The composer got up quietly and took her shoes off. She motioned to the group to stay quiet. But Ryan didn't know. Kelsi then turned around walked a distance from behind Ryan. She turned around and with blinding speed, ran up to her boyfriend. Kelsi jumped up on her boyfriend, covered his eyes and mouth, causing him to jerk. She jumped off him at the right moment, allowing Ryan to fall on to the grass. She began to laugh hysterically has she saw her boyfriend's face.

At that Ryan jumped up, causing her to shriek and flee. "It's easy to see how much they love each other," Troy muttered. Ryan chased around her around everyone until he finally caught her. Ryan glared at his girl, who smiled in return. Suddenly he grinned mischievously and picked her up like a tiny baby. The he walked over to the pool and –

Splash! Kelsi bobbed up and screamed, "Ryan! You are**so **dead!" and put her hand up for him to pick her up. Ryan grabbed her hand and – splash! Kelsi pulled her guy right into the pool after her! As soon as he hit the water, Kelsi swam away and out the pool she went. However, Ryan wasn't too far behind her. They went back to running and chasing.

Suddenly Ryan stopped and turned around. Kelsi realized this too and tried to slow down. But not before crashing into Ryan and falling down on top of him. Once that happened, the two burst out in uncontrollable laughter. After the two calmed down, they realized everyone was looking at them. Kelsi turned tomato red while Ryan bit his lip, refraining from laughing again. He got up, and offered to help Kelsi up. She grabbed his hand only to find herself thrown over Ryan's back. "Hey! Ryan Anthony Evans! Put me down this instant!" She shrieked as she hit his back. "You know, that feels pretty good. Please continue," Ryan said laughing. Kelsi stopped hitting him and started shrieking louder than before. Ryan simply rolled his eyes in reply.

Ryan walked up to their friends and showed off his prize. "Like my prize? Too bad she can't behave! I'll just bring her up to her room so she can dry off. See in around fifteen," Ryan said while walking off.

"Playmaker is out of her shell?" Troy asked incredulously. "I know, right? I think I'm rubbing off on her!" Sharpay said happily. "Or the other way around," Chad muttered. At that everyone laughed at that. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Is anyone up for dinner? Zeke made it!" Sharpay said giddy. They all agreed.

"Oh there's enough proof," Chad said to no one in specific.


End file.
